Between Love and Lust
by DarkMibu1781
Summary: Princess Kagome held the Shikon Jewel to her heart as she glared into molten gold eyes...tears dripped down her blotched eyes as she realized love mingled between them..will Inuyasha fall for lust or everlasting love? "Inuyasha...you..can't..." R&R!


This is my first fanfic so I might not exactly be exactly wonderful in writing and I'm gonna test it on this fanfic I've been thinking of- A story about Inuyasha and Kagome.. and a lesson of love and lust. I haven't been reading fanfics but just thinking of some of my own so I don't know if it might be someone's and if it is plz tell me I haven't' been reading or been on the site for a while. Thanks.

DarkMibu1781

--

Gleaming, brown eyes looked up sadly into the sparkling night sky as she hung to a smooth pink stone – the Shikon Jewel. It hung by a silver cord and was never to escape the palace…NEVER.

The jewel if caught in a demon's bloody grip would increase its power tremendously that they would pretty much be impossible…and Kagome was quite determined to never let that happen – the Shikon Jewel will always be in her possession or by her side till her death…

Kagome was a girl with wavy black hair, tannish soft skin, and cheerful bright chestnut eyes but beneath those fake layers of happiness dwelled unnerving fear- unspoken fear that when she thought of it thick beads of sweat trickled down her chilled flesh and her muscles became very tight – and her stomach became uneasy but she could never worry her parents or her big sister Kikyo.

She hid her deep fears with fake smiles and forced herself to have a positive attitude – and she was determined to keep the act up and so far it was successful: her parents and sister haven't suspected a thing and Kagome was quite happy as that.

As she looked into her opened window she merely stared at the sky, which was speckled with stars and continuous lush hills with giant trees, which blossomed with beautiful flowers including her favorite Jasmine. A small smile appeared on Kagome stressed face and she sucked a big breath of crisp air with the wafting scent of Jasmine. A cool breeze seeped through her hair and neck as her hair swirled in the wind.

Suddenly she heard an unnerving crack! SNAP! Kagome's eyes grew wide as she began to scream but nothing came out- her voice wasn't working and she blinked back fearful tears as she snatched her bow and arrow. Her finger was adjusted as she tightly hung on her grip- her fingers shivered slightly as she scanned her surroundings.. Sweat was already streaming off her face but whoever or whatever (in certain circumstances) it was she would make sure she would pay them a visit. She then heard soft footsteps- Kagome strained her ears-they were practically silent. She looked down the window and saw an innocent squirrel chipping an acorn as its black eyes flashed in the pearly moonlight.

"Eh….." Kagome muttered astonished and dumbly she felt stupid at that moment… nothing would happen to her she was exaggerating… right?

--

A half-demon with silver locks and red clothing with a small cut on one of his shoulder sleeves (I forgot the name of Inuyasha's red clothes and which shoulder the minor cut is on) stood with his mighty Tetsuiga as he muttered, "Damn Damn Damn…" he shoved his fist on the dirt as he was on top of a unknown hill- the dim moon shining above him. He couldn't stand being half-demon anymore…no he couldn't. He was going to get the Shikon Jewel no matter what – how hard could getting the Shikon Jewel from the puny Princess Kagome be?

Inuysha – the half demon's name) gave a malicious grin as he curled his fist and gave a tall jump as he ran to the castle where Princess Kagome and the beautiful and precious Shikon Jewel laid….

--

Inuyasha sprung up as his silver locks twisted loosely in the thick air as flowing ivory mist hissed and devoured Inuyasha's vision. Suddenly Inuyasha smelled a strange yet satisfying smell…. blood.

He then heard an ear-splitting shriek slice his concentration like a sharp knife. Inuyasha stopped running and staggered back as he blinked with utter shock. His gold eyes flashed with suspicion and curiosity as he slowly sneaked to the scent of human blood. He followed the strange, ragged road of the smell of blood until he stopped at a clearing of ancient oak trees with a strong scent of fresh pine needles.

Inuyasha quirked his eyebrows as a peered through the clearing to see the mist slowly dissipate and saw a young village woman wet with cold sweat as she shivered and stuttered unclear words. Salty tears streamed off her rosy cheeks as she was crawled against an ancient tree but there was something Inuyasha noticed which he didn't notice before. There was a thick web embedded on the woman's feet to the ground- she was practically immobilized in her spot; she couldn't move her feet.

"Oh…oh yes, this will simply be a relish. I will suck your blood!" A strange deep voice said.

Inuyasha blinked and scanned the area as he then saw an ugly demon spider. He had short cinnamon hair with black eyes, eight purple legs with thick hair laid on his legs and sharp tarnished teeth. Inuyasha blinked and sneered at the monstrous beast.

"Just let the girl die…" Inuyasha muttered as he rolled his eyes.

The woman gave a blood curdling screamed that ripped Inuyasha's heart. Inuyasha sighed and couldn't believe he was going to do it but he gave a curt moan as he glared at the woman with defiance yet his glare softened when he saw the innocent woman shiver with fear as she broke down with tears. Inuyasha placed his hand to his sheath and then jumped to the clearing to face the demon spider and save the young woman's life.

--

A jolt of pain tugged at Kagome's heart as her eyes snapped open. She immediately brought her quivering delicate hand to her corded necklace, which held the glittering Shikon Jewel- she checked and the jewel was still hanging on her neck.

She couldn't help it. Kagome ran to the window to see if any dark figure was in the distance walking through the hills but there was nothing but chirping birds and the cool breeze swirling with jasmine scent. Kagome walked around her dark room and formed a dancing fire that nestled on her white-waxed candle. The room was dim with sharp shadows as she was trying to walk away her fears but she couldn't help it.

Her worst fear kept clouding her head – Inuyasha.

--

End of Chapter.

I know it's not a lot but I'm just seeing if it's working out – I don't know but I just forgot Inuyasha clothing and where the cut of the sleeve was on; the left or right?

Well if you like the story so far please review or if it's like someone's or something tell me also, thankies.

Oh and also Inuyasha still doesn't have the necklace- I'm not a complete expert in Inuyasha so sorry. , 

DarkMibu1781


End file.
